A Maruader Party
by twinklelightning
Summary: Quick Jily two-shot. M for implied sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans was only a bit tipsy.

It had only been about an hour, though.

This was probably the first Marauder party she was enjoying, even if Marlene spiked her drink so she would loosen up a bit.

So, there she was, her shirt unbuttoned so low you could see her black lace bra, pouring herself some more of some alcoholic concoction Sirius had made. It tasted god-awful, but no one cared anymore.

"Woah, Evans," Sirius slurred as he eyed Lily when he walked by. "Someone's fit."

Lily just laughed. That was the first sign that she was now probably almost entirely wasted.

"Wanna play a game of truth?" Lily's eyes flashed dangerously and she almost fell over and spilled her drink all over herself when she laughed again.

"Course."

Remus, James, Marlene, and Hestia had all been rounded up and sat in front of the fire.

James, who was surprisingly the most sober one there (sometimes he enjoyed watching the others make complete fools out of themselves before he got drunk as well), watched Lily warily.

She was almost dangerous when she was drunk, all giggles and blatant flirting. She had long legs, a rosebud mouth, and obvious beauty. Any guy would shag her if she threw herself onto him while she was drunk. James didnt like that.

Now, Lily was excellent at charms. Apparently not so much when she was drunk. It took her four tries to cast the lie-detecting spell correctly. It turned your hair an ugly shade of purple if you lied and didnt go away until you told the truth.

"Remus mate, have you ever had a fantasy about a teacher?" Sirius laughed and looked at his friend.

Remus' face twisted up in disgust. "That's gross, paddy. No." His hair remained its same color. Sirius looked disappointed.

"Lily, have you shagged someone before?" Sirius turned to Lily, who was next in line. The person who asks must keep asking until they finish asking everyone or someone lies. Its clear that its more fun if you are drunk.

Lily giggled. She held up six of her small fingers. "Six times, Black."

Sirius grinned when her hair remained the dark shade of red. "Fabulous, Evans,"

"James, does that make you mad?"

"No," James narrowed his eyes.

Next thing he knew his hair was purple.

James got just as wasted, if not more, as Lily after that game.

He vaguely remembered Lily's flowery scent engulfing him as she cuddled up to him on the couch, obviously flirting with him.

Lily fancied James Potter. Marlene and Hestia and maybe Sirius knew this, and apparently it only took one of his wretched parties for her to act on it.

James was snogging (and feeling up) some Gryffindor Seventh Year, whom Lily eventually recognized as Emmeline Vance. Of course he was. She had thick, dark brunette hair, clear blue eyes, a small nose, and dark red lips. Every guy wanted her at some point.

This pushed Lily over the edge, of course, so when Zach Bryant, a fit, incredibly handsome seventh year walked by she called out to him.

James broke away from Emmeline for a moment and realized Lily was with Zach. He was holding her against a wall, and she was giggling and popped two more buttons on her shirt when he wasnt looking.

He growled angrily and continued with Emmeline to drown out his feelings, though occasionally he heard Lily's voice.

Lily wasnt sure how it happened, but Zach's mouth eventually found her own. His tongue wound its way into her mouth shortly after. She was enjoying every second of it, every second of his hands groping her chest.

She followed him upstairs precisely 17 minutes later.

(A/N: Turning this into a two-shot. Posting the end in a minute.)


	2. Chapter 2

Lily woke later in Zach's bed. All the other boys were absent and she realized the part was still going and it was about 3 in the morning.

She also became aware that she was naked. Also, Zach's hand was fitted around her chest.

Lily could only laugh, untangle herself, and redress. The alcohol was starting to make its way out of her system, but it was still there. She could regret this in the morning.

James watched in horror as Lily walked down the boys' staircase, her shirt slightly more buttoned, and flattening her hair down.

She rubbed her eyes and went up her own staircase.

One day and one pounding headache later, Lily was laying on a couch in the common room.

James was sitting on her legs, trying to get her to tell him what she did with Zach last night.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you!" Lily laughed, her eyes crinkled up. "He shagged me."

James frowned. "Really?"

"Not my proudest moment, but yeah," Lily shrugged, the laughter fading from her eyes.

James looked conflicted for a moment before fitting his mouth with hers.

And all was well.


End file.
